Psycho
by ArticBells
Summary: Bella is in a mental hospital. Her psychologist - Esme Cullen, decides to bring her children with her a day. What will happen? *OCC-Bella in the start, PS Bells isn't actually crazy! A love story in the end :P HUMAN!*


**Hey everybody! I'm here again, with a new story!**

**I just love, love, love, love, loooove this one! It starts out dark, but goes as light as a butterfly!... Maybe that was a spoiler... Ups! Well, let's get to the usable!**

**

* * *

**

**This story**:

**Title**:Psycho

**Post-Twilight**

**Summary**: The story starts with Bella in a mental hospital, she gets to this psychologist, who wants to talk to her about... Stuff, well the psychologist asked if she can take her children with her, the next day... Try and guess who the children are? Jep, you've got it right... (If you said Jacob, I'm gonna virtually hit you in the face!)

**Pairings:**

Darkfic

WFF

VERY OOC Bella(in the start)

I kind of got the idea from **"Jessica's body**" Cool movie! Saw it a long time ago **xD**

**So enjoy!**

**_Psycho:_  
**

**

* * *

**

"Miss Swan, you have a meeting with Mrs. Cullen in five minutes." Sam said throe the little crack in my metal door.

"You sound just like a secretary, Sam" I said, my voice unrecognizable. I was sitting on the slithly wet floor with my head resting on the wall.

"Miss Swan, I told you to call me Mr. Uley" he said.

"I know, but I like Sam better. No reason to be so formal" I said and smiled a smile, I didn't care if he couldn't see it. I'm pretty sure he heard it in my voice.

He didn't say anything in response.

Seconds passed, minutes.

Minutes of just looking into the opposide wall.

My room wasn't really that big, and it seemed even smaller because of the dark walls. All dirty and bare. I didn't get to hang anything up on the walls. Not that I would. There was a little bed, nothing expensive, and a dim lamp in the sealing.

"Miss. Swan, Mrs. Cullen is ready for you" It was my turn to not response; I just stood up and waited for them to unlock the many locks on my door. There were at least ten locks, I'm sure.

When they finally got the door opened, I saw the security men who were going to walk me to Mrs. Cullen's office, while Seth stood at their side, holding handcuffs for me to have on.

Seth was new; 19 years old, starting early.

Obviously it hadn't anything to do, with his father owning the plaice, not one bit….

He looked very much like a 16 year old, with his boyish haircut, his big blue eyes, and his shoes…

Yes you heard me right, his shoes…

Anyway, he was very friendly to me…

It-… It was kind of nice to have somebody smiling at me, somebody who actually cared for me.

If I had meet Seth before all this had happened I think I would have liked him.

Not the whole, like him like him, way. But as a friend I think he would have worked out just great.

"Hey Bella!" he said while taking the handcuffs around my writs.

"Seth" I mumbled, without looking at him.

"I'm going on a date with Barbara!" he said excited.

"Okay" I said.

I really was sorry for him, that he had to get this kind of reaction from me. But I was after all "crazy" as they nicely put it. So he couldn't really have that much of an expectation.

"We are going to the movies-…" and I tuned out. It's not that I didn't want to hear about his love life… Okay maybe I didn't want to hear about his love life! So instead of listening I just looked around, as I always do when I get to go outside of my sell.

Every hallway looked the same, and every sell door looked the same, hell! Even the people looked the same to me! And everything was black, the walls the sealing the floor and the securities clothes was black. Everything except the "crazy" people's clothes, we had to walk around in these orange bags! As I like to call them. Just so we were even easier to hold an eye on.

"Be nice, Bella" Seth said before giving me a little push into Mrs. Cullen's office.

They quickly closed the door behind me.

If you only saw the inside of Mrs. Cullen's office you wouldn't think you were in a mental hospital. Her walls were a rich shade of golden orange, the floor covered with a brown carpet, and the room was filled out with, a macohni desk, a closet probably with a jacket and some shoes in it, two chairs in front of her desk, a diva in the far corner and a small coffee table at the diva's side.

Very homely?...

She was rich and beautiful... It probably had nothing to do with her being married to a doctor.

"Bella" she said smiling looking up at me, from her papers.

"Mrs. Cullen" I said laying down on the diva, closing my eyes.

It was the damn softest thing around in this plaice!

"I've told you so many times just to call me Esme, Bella" she said walking over to me.

"Right... Esme," I said cracking an eye to see her smiling even more.

I liked her, I really did. She almost treated me like her own daughter... I smiled, and then relaxed my whole body.

She had moved one of her chair to my side, sitting with a smile and a notebook in her lab.

She had such a lovely smile.

"So, Bella" she started.

I raised and eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm just doing my job" she said laughing. I liked her laugh, it calmed me. I smiled.

"How was your week, Bella?" she asked. I opened my eyes to look at her, and saw that she was writing in the notebook.

"Like any other," I answered, she immediately frowned.

Lauren had been a bitch, so I punched her right in the-

"What have you done this time?" Esme interrupted my toughs.

"I punched Lauren," I said, shrugged, closing my eyes again.

"And why would you do that?" she asked.

"Well... She called me a psycho when it's clearly that she is the psycho here," I mumbled.

"You know what I think about you, hitting people" she said, a bit disappointment in her voice.

I didn't respond.

**_Flashback_**

_He ran towards me, smiling._

_I remember when I loved his smile, clearly I didn't anymore._

_Suddenly I fell back against the cold wet ground, a burn on my cheek told me that he had punched me._

_**Flashback end.**_

I wanted to tell her about it, but instead I just said.

"I know," sighed and then said "I should probably say sorry, but you also told me that I couldn't lie" I cracked an eye, to get a look at her.

She was watching me with a worried frown on her face.

"Erm..." she mumbled, looked down on her papers, before looking up at me, again.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked, slowly.

"Erm, because I had an appointment? I guess" I said slowly, shrugging.

"No, I mean here in the hospital?" she said leaning a bit in.

She didn't normally ask this kind of questions. "Because you guys says I'm crazy" I said.

"You're not crazy," she wasn't asking, she was stating.

"What am I then?" two could play this game.

"You're misunderstood," she mumbled and leaned back, just to write some more in her notebook.

"Misunderstood? That's it? That's why I'm here? In this rat hole!" I asked, she couldn't just say that and then stop!

She peeked up at me, her eyes shinning with interest. Then looked back down, writing some more.

"Argh!" I leaned back into the diva, hiding my face in my hands. How can somebody be so frustrating!

This just has to be some kind of joke! She just, and then, and what the hell am I talking about?

"Bella," she whispered. I quickly looked up at her, she had closed the book, and looking at me, like I was some kind of creature that she had to study about.

"Esme," I responded, also whispering.

"Would it be okay if I took my children with me, tomorrow?" she asked, tomorrow was the outside day. We got to go outside, to take a walk, in a private park... But it was okay, it was... Nice, nice to look up into the sky and watch birds fly past, look at the growing trees and walk in sand, I miss sand. They didn't have sand here, not even grass, only cement even outside.

"Sure," I mumbled.

* * *

When she said she wanted to take her children's with her, I tough she would take little children, in the age 2 to 10, not 18 to 21!

I ran into her arms and hugged her with all the power I could must.

"Hello, Esme" I mumbled, into her hair.

"Bella!" she happily said.

They were three, two boys and one girl. The girl was small and with spicy black hair, she almost looked like a pixie. The biggest one of the boys, had curly short dark brown hair, and looked like a bodybuilder, kind of scary but when I saw his pimples I couldn't resist but like him, I mean come on! Pimples! And lastly the other boy, he had weirdo bronze hair, he was tall but not as tall as the bodybuilder, and he was beautiful, like really beautiful, like Adonis beautiful!

"Oh, yeah... This is Alice," she said pointing at the little pixie. She looked me over, grimacing then put on a fake smile and said. "Hey, Bella, we have.. Erm hear so much about you," she said, taking her hands in her jeans pockets, clearly not wanting to shake my hand.

"Hello," I mumbled.

I guess I shouldn't be so shocked, I am after all, crazy.

"This is Emmett," Esme said.

"Hello!" He jumped over to me, and lifted me into a giant bearhug, not what I had expected, but defiantly better than the Alice reaction.

"Hello," I sounded dry, hey I couldn't breath, come on!

"Emmett!" Esme sounded shocked, and panicking.

"Oh, sorry" he quickly released me, and walked back at the bronze-haired Adonis.

"That's okay," I mumbled blushing, I dared myself to look at Esme, she was glaring daggers at Emmett, who stood and gave a I'm-Sorry-I'm-Sorry-I'm-Sorry look back at her.

"Really, it's okay" I said, looking at Esme, who quickly looked at me. It was almost as if we could hear etch other in that moment, 'I'm sorry, Bella' 'It really is okay, Esme' 'He's just like a big bear' 'I know, I can see it' I smiled at her. A second passed and she smiled back.

"Oh, yeah erm this is Edward," she said, making me turn to the bronze-haired Adonis, he quickly showed his hand to me, which I took but then quickly jumped away, when I felt an unbelievable shock of electricity. He had to had felled that, didn't he? From his rather shocked face, I guess he did.

"EVERYBODY GO TO MISS. YOUNG!" a voice said from the speakers, making me jump.

"Come on," Esme said taking my hand, and Emmett's pulling us with her, I looked over my shoulder Alice and Edward had followed us, quietly.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V  
**

"I'm home!" my mother yelled, as the frond door smacked shut.

I was walking around in the kitchen helping my sister, Alice with making diner; Pizza.

Actually we weren't really making dinner, the deliveryman had just driven away, and now we were finding plates...

"Mom! Mom!" Emmett yelled running to her.

"Emmett! I can't dell with this right now, can we talk about this later?" she seemed rather excited.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had a meeting that had been taking a little longer than I tough it would" she said, walking to me kissing me on my temple, then walked to Alice and did the same.

"It's s'okay" Emmett mumbled, already sitting with his mouth full of pizza.

"Well you know, my client Isabella Swan?" she had talked a million times about, this Isabella... It was kind of irritating, sometimes. Although Alice have a harder time, dealing with our mother talking about another person more than us. Alice needed attention, since Isabella had come into therapy, it had been Isabella, Isabella, Isabella! I mean come **on**, she lives in a mental hospital, what could be so freaking great about a crazy lady?

"Yeah, I think you've mention it, a few times" I said sarcastically.

"She's not a "it" she's a "her"" she said, glaring at me.

"I don't know who you are anymore!" I said, glaring back at her.

"I haven't changed one bit, Edward Antonio Cullen" she said.

Emmett has in face half down in his pizza, and half up, to look at us. If he wasn't that big, you would think he was a little kid.

"Since that _thing _came into your office, you haven't talked about anything els!" I shot back.

"Edward," she said, putting her hand on top of mine. "She's special, she-" but I cut her off.

"Yeah, she's special. She's crazy!" I yelled at her.

"She's not crazy!" she yelled at me, nether one of us had eaten anything, and Alice just stood, looking at us with tears in her eyes.

"See mom!" she finally said, Esme looked at her.

"See what this has done to us! That _thi-_ girl... Has broken this family! Our family! Your family..." The tears was now falling freely down her cheeks.

"This has nothing to do with, Bella" Esme mumbled. What? Is her name now Bella?

"Bella?" I asked, she turned to me, again. "You said her name was Isabella," I said, frowning.

"Her birth name is Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella" she whispered.

"What?" Alice screamed. "You have given her a pet name?"

"SHE'S A HUMAN BEING!" Esme yelled, "You know what? I'm taking you with me to work tomorrow, so you all can se what a beautiful person she really is." she said tears running down her cheeks, and she walked out the room.

"Does this mean that we get to ship school, tomorrow?" Emmett said excited.

* * *

"Now, you _promise _you'll be nice to her?" Esme said, again.

"Sure, sure..." I mumbled, looking out of the window.

"Is she pretty?" Emmett asked. Esme stifled a laugh, before she answered.

"She's beautiful," that made Emmett smile from ear to ear.

I shook my head, dating a crazy lady now?

"Alice?" Esme asked, Alice hadn't made a single sound, since she was literally forced, into the car.

"Alice?" she tried again. I looked over at Alice, she was also looking out her window.

I looked at Esme again, she was frowning, she was sad, then she shook her head, trying to get her feelings to fly out of her.

I'll be nice to Isabella, but inly for Esme's sake, I didn't want her to be sad, that she hadn't raised me good enough.

Then the car came to a stop, but just as I was going to jump out of the car, Esme opened her window to show a security man, a card.

He looked at us, looked down at the card, up again and then finally he gave the card back to Esme, and she drove on.

"What, was _that_?" I asked.

"_That_, my dear friend, was a card, a c-a-r-d, a card," Emmett said, turning to look at me, with a huge smile.

"I know that," I said angrily, and hit him in the back of the head.

"OW! Why did you ask then?" he asked, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I asked about the security, dah!" I said, pressing on the "dah"

But before he could say any other stupid comment, we were meet with the sight of a HUGE building, it looking like something you only saw in the movies.

"Oh My God! What _is _that?" Emmett took the words right out of my mouth.

"That's the mental hospital," Esme said, sighing.

"Why is it that... Creepy?" Emmett whispered, almost like he was scared that the people in there would hurt him, if they heard him.

"It's very old, I think they had used it as a concentration camps, in world war two..." she said, shivering.

The car came to a stop then, but none of us moved.

"Okay, let's... Let's get this over with" Esme said, and we all jumped out in silent.

She locket the car, looked ones at us, then turned and walked to the building.

We were meet with a security man, ones again, and she showed her card and after some looks from him, we were all locket in.

"This plaice gives me the chills," Emmett whispered into my ear, I just nodded and looked around.

Everything was black, the walls, the floor, the sealing, hell even the security men's clothes was black. I felled out of plaice, in my faded blue jeans and white plain t-shirt, with a gray print on it.

It was first when I heard Esme sigh, that I saw that we now all were standing in the middle of a cement almost field.

Then suddenly the doors opened and in came running in a girl with an orange suit.

She had long curled dark brown hair, that reached to the middle of her back, huge chocolate eyes, a heart shaped head with a faint adorable blush.

Then she jumped right into my mother's arms and hugged her.

"Bella!" she happily said. What the fuck? That _girl _was Bella? I was excepting an old lady in her sixties or in her thirties, not a _girl_! She looked like she was my age; nineteen.

They broke apart, and then she just stood there starring at us, almost reading us. First Alice, then Emmett, and lastly myself. When she looked at me, I tough I myself would end up in here, it was like she was looking right into my very soul. Then Esme started to talk, and Bella broke her glance.

"Oh, yeah... This is Alice" Esme said, pointing at Alice. Alice stood still, looking Bella up and down with a frown. By some reason I wanted to beat her for it, wait! I wanted to beat my own sister? My own flesh and blood? Alice?

"Hey, Bella, we have.. Erm hear so much about you," she said, taking her hands in her jeans pockets, trying to cheat out of touching Bella.

Bella stood watching Alice, until she also talked.

"Hello," her voice was like soft velvet. Roses falling elegant from her pink tung, massaging my ears.

"This is Emmett," Esme said pointing to Emmett.

"Hello!" he boomed. Then jumped to Bella and gave her a huge bear hug. I crushed my nails deep down in my hands, to not go and hit my brother. Why was I thinking like this? She's just a girl! And a crazy one, of a kind...

"Hello," her voice was dry and out of breath, she couldn't breath!

I wanted to shout for him to stop, beg him to not crush this beautiful feather, this angel.

But Esme is always a little ahead of me, "Emmett!" her voice was shocked and panicking.

"Oh, sorry!" Yeah, and you better mean it!

"That's okay," she mumbled, before blushing a deep shade of red, she then bit down on her bottom lip. She was **so **_cute_! Waaaaait! That was SO over the line, dude!

She was looking from Esme to Emmett, and then she said.

"Really, it's okay"

She looked at Esme, who immediately also looked at her. It almost looked like they were having some sort of, internal conversation. Bella smiled, a second passed where she waited for Esme, and then she also smiled back.

"Oh, yeah erm this is Edward," Esme said, after a little while.

Bella turned to me, with those big chocolate eyes, that just doored into my soul.

Oh yeah, right, she's waiting for something. I quickly showed my hand at her, she smiled and took it, but as soon as she did she jumped back, letting go of my hand, in the progress. I guess she also felled, the shocking pain of an electrify run thou us.

"EVERYBODY GO TO MISS. YOUNG!" somebody yelled from the speakers. Which made Bella jump, she held a hand over her heart.

"Come on," Esme said, taking Emmett's and Bella's hands, before rushing over to where, I guess Miss. Young is placed.

Alice glared at me, as we walked side by side after Esme. I felled a huge weight on the side on my head, and turned to look at the person staring at me, whoever it was had looked away, before I looked. Because I couldn't find the person.

Nobody was looking at me, they were all starring at Isabella Swan...

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I could fell the eyes on me. They were all starring, maybe because I had somebody with me, or because I had punched Lauren... But I don't think it's any of those... Maybe it's just the same reason as always... It's normal to be crazy around here, but it's not normal to act normal and then suddenly explode and be all crazy... Maybe that's it... Just maybe...

"So Bella..." Emmett said, we were sitting in the bus on out way to the park. And of course Emmett was the one to sit at my side.

"So Emmett..." I mumbled.

"How is it not to go to school?" he asked, his eyes were shinning with actual interest.

"Boring..." I answered. It was... It was SO boring to _not _go to school...

"No, you're all wrong Bella, it's boring to go to school! What do you do anyway? You know beside, not doing anything?" he asked smiling.

"That's the problem, I don't really _do _anything," I said.

"What do you mean? You should have the time of your life!" he said.

"What would I do _here_?" I asked looking up at him.

"Erm... What you mean, that you actually doesn't _do _anything? Don't you have all those... Erm cinema's, book clubs and erm... Stuff?" he asked with big eyes.

"You watch to many movies, Emmett" I mumbled looking out of the window.

And he was silent, maybe a bit to silent. I turned to look at him; he was looking down at his finger, with a frown. He was thinking very intensively.

I desisted not to interrupt him, finally some peace.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. Bad idea.

**_Flashback_**

_"You can't just walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" his voice was hard and cold, like the floor I was laying on._

_"Can't you just let me be!" I cried._

_"Where would the fun in that be, sweetheart?" he was now hovering above me with the knife, the knife he had cut me with severely times._

_"This isn't **fun**," I gasped, as he made a clean deep cut in my leg._

_"Please, stop! Just, stop!" I whimpered, struggling with his strong arms._

_**Flashback END**_

I gasper after air, and rocket back and forth, trying to get the memory away.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emmett asked shock played in his booming voice.

I flinched but looked at him, I didn't want him to think that I didn't like him. I really did, he _almost _made me forget about the... _past..._

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I could probably guess what he was looking at, what was making him afraid, what was making him wish he was in another plaice, away from me, away from the hurt, the sorrow and the pain.

Before I could say anything I heard Esme's worried voice. "Emmett! What did you do!" She yelled. I wanted to say to her that he hadn't done anything, that it wasn't his fault. But I couldn't fell my mouth, I couldn't really fell anything at all, except the pain. I shook my head starring her in the eyes, hoping she would see what I wanted to say. She frowned, looked at Emmett, then back to me, sighed then nodded once to me.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter!**

**Dunno when I'm gonna update next _:(_**

**Well see ya until then!**

**Maybe you can check out some of my other stories in the meanwhile? :D _Pretty please!_**

**Hit The Magic Button!**


End file.
